


The Sarek and Amanda Dating Chronicles

by AmandaG96



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek - Various Authors
Genre: Arguments, Chaise Lounge, Couples Quarrels, Dating, F/M, Paparazzi, SexSentMeToTheER, love making
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:02:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29839869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaG96/pseuds/AmandaG96
Summary: These are some one-shots of Sarek and Amanda through their dating years. Suggestions welcome and encouraged.
Relationships: Amanda Grayson/Sarek
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	The Sarek and Amanda Dating Chronicles

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is the start of many one-shots of Sarek and Amanda's 'dating chronicles'. I only have a couple ideas so far so this series will mostly be kept alive by your suggestions. If you have any suggestions on what I can write about these two during their dating years, PLEASE comment below. I am all ears… well, eyes.

Unable to find a substitute teacher on such short notice, I was forced to stay behind while my boyfriend attended a three-week conference off-planet. After only a few lines telling me that he had made it safely (on my insistence) he was silent for the remaining time. I could not wait for him to return. Four hours and counting.

Insisting I stay at his accommodation due to the paparazzi finding my apartment complex, I tried to make myself useful these couple weeks in his sizable home. I cooked, reorganized, cleaned, read, and even did some lesson planning but today was Saturday. Now the weekend finally had rolled around, I pushed my work to the side and curled up on the big comfortable couch, forcing myself to do something other than stare at the one photo I had of him on my PADD (which just so happened to be from a photoshoot with the title "Vulcan's most eligible bachelor").

I cuddled up with some tea with my cat kneading my leg and decided to watch a movie to pass the time.

"What should we watch?" I asked the fat tabby cat while scratching the top of his head.

After finally settling on the American classic "Friends", we were about half an hour into the first episode when the lock on the main door switched off causing Ambassador, the cat, to bolt off the sofa and into the bedroom nearby.

The door opened and when I looked behind me between the pillars, I was both surprised and happy to find Sarek walking through the door. I jumped off the sofa, placing my tea and PADD on the coffee table in front of me and ran to meet him at the front door. After three weeks away I was not even going to attempt to hide by excitement at seeing him.

Dressed in his best diplomatic robes, I balanced on my tip toes and wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"You're back!" I squealed, "And so early!"

"The conference concluded early." He said flatly, his hand reaching up and falling on my back. "Have you fared well alone for the time I was away?"

"Yes, I cleaned, and I reorganized the sitting room a little, I hope you don't mind."

"I do not mind." He said, placing his bag down by the door.

"I also cooked a little bit and watched some movies."

"Have the paparazzi found out your new location?"

"No, but I think that's because you insisted that Trena do the shopping for me."

"It is for your own protection." he said.

"I know, I know. Here, come in, you must be tired. Are you hungry?"

"I have yet to eat midmeal."

"Me neither. Here I'll heat up some Barkaya Marak."

"You have made Barkaya Marak?"

"Well, Trena helped me. Here come and I'll show you."

Guiding him into the small kitchen, I pulled out a chair for him and immediately went to the refrigeration unit.

"Does it look like it?" I asked, holding out the big casserole dish of the creamy soup of assorted legumes.

"It does bear a resemblance to the dish in question, and the smell is quite familiar."

"Good." I smile, "Do you want a big portion or small?"

"A normal-sized portion would suffice." he said flatly.

I placed the dish on the counter and grabbed the ladle on the rack in front of me. "Sit down," I encouraged softly, "you must be tired."

But instead, he began walking towards me. When he wrapped his arm around my hips and pulled me close to him, I rose my brows in confusion. This was the first time he had ever done anything like this.

"Are you sick?" I asked.

"I am well." He said, caressing my side gently.

"Did you miss me?" I asked, scooping soup into the bowl.

"Yes."

His statement causing me to turn my head upwards in his direction.

"Are you sure you're not sick?" I asked him.

"I am certain." His hand trailed down my leg, hiking up the short skirt of my dress. "This garment is quite physically appealing." He whispered in my ear, "Why haven't you worn it on any previous occasions?"

"Because I figured it was too immodest for you." I answered truthfully, allowing his hand to roam up my leg, "And I didn't want to make you uncomfortable."

"Wearing such a garment would not make me uncomfortable." He whispered, pressing his groin against my bum. I chuckled when I felt his hardening member against me.

"Oooh, so that's why you're being so affectionate?" I teased softly. "Will you take lunch first?"

When his hand found my knickers, I knew the answer. I sighed longingly as his fingers began to make circles around that special area. His other hand met my breast and slipped through the fabric, squeezing my nipple hard.

"Not here." I whispered, taking his hand on my breast I guided him out of the kitchen and through the house to the chaise lounge in the sitting room. I unbuttoned his vest and slipped it off his shoulder, crushing his lips against mine. His hands hiked my dress up, while I began to work on the complicated laces of his trousers.

Sitting down in the middle of the chaise lounge I pulled him closer to me and pulled him on top of me as I laid down on the chaise lounge. But as he placed his hand by my head and propped himself up, I felt myself fall backwards.

My head hit the floor and then a sharp pain ran through my shoulder, forcing a scream of surprise and pain out of my mouth. When I looked down, I found Sarek's hand on my shoulder. Any passion I had was gone and replaced with pain. Hot searing pain.

"Are you injured?" He asked.

Feeling the pain rush down my arm, I rolled onto my side and held my shoulder. "Are you injured?" He asked again.

"Yes!" I yelled, rolling back onto my back. Tears squeezed through my clenched-shut eyes; his hand grabbed mine that was on top of my shoulder.

"May I see?" He asked.

I removed my hand and looked at my shoulder, absoultely horrified to see my shoulder out of its socket. Without a moment's hesitation, he placed his hand on my shoulder, and when I realized what he was about to do, I mumbled a quick "No!" before he popped the bone back into socket.

"Fuuuuck!"

After a moment of me withering around, the worst of the pain finally dissipated. When I laid on my back motionless while still holding my shoulder for a few seconds, Sarek finally spoke as he rose to his feet.

"We should seek medical attention." He said offering me his hand.

I took his hand and he helped me to stand, while continuing to support my injured shoulder. This was the moment when I looked down at my body and was thankful that I was still fully dressed.

"Okay. There is a twenty-four-hour medical clinic nearby. I'm sure there's no need to go to the hospital for a hurt shoulder"

"If that is where you wish to go."

Thankfully, the stares of others in the clinic did not go on for long as we were ushered into a room almost immediately. The Vulcan doctor came in with his PADD and after acknowledging Sarek with a traditional Ta'al, he began to examine my shoulder.

"Well done putting the shoulder back in place, Ambassador Sarek. You did the right thing."

Sarek stayed silent.

"I'll put your arm in a sling, and you'll be sore for a couple of weeks; but I'll prescribe you some extra strength ibuprofen for that."

Good. No question, just a 'wham bam thank you ma'am'.

"Now, how did this happen?" The doctor asked as he began to process of placing my arm in a sling.

Shit.

"I fell." I said simply.

"How exactly?" The doctor looked at Sarek.

"We were instigating-"

"I just fell… and his hand accidently went into my shoulder to brace."

"I see." He said flatly, before looking at Sarek and then myself, "Come back next week so I can observe your recovery. You are free to go to the pharmacy for your prescription."

And that was it.

After picking up my prescription, Sarek helped me into the waiting car to take us back to his apartment.

"Are you going to come with me next week to the Doctor?"

"If that is what you wish." He said flatly, popping out two of the tablets from the bottle.

"You don't have to. I know you're busy."

"Technically you are injured as the result of my actions. It is logical that I should attend."

"It's not your fault." I told him, taking the tablets from him. Popping them into my mouth I accepted the bottle of water and swallowed them both. "It was an accident. I think that we can both agree not to…instigate love making on the chaise lounge in the future."

"Agreed. Such a thing wouldn't have happened in the kitchen."

I whipped my head in his direction. After a lingering sharp look, I could not control the burst of laughter that left my mouth.

"Perhaps I should've listened to you then," I said, kissing him gently on the cheek. "Mr. Ambassador."


End file.
